


Белое

by arafrael



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Mountains, Pre-Het, Shooting, Snow, Spy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташа и Джеймс на задании в горах. <br/>Кругом царит снежное белое безмолвие. <br/>Они и сами почти стали его частью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белое

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Филу Ното за это:  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-dkbBLciwL9w/VMRyoRdN09I/AAAAAAAAu_E/whnPq8uFTkM/s1600/BWIDOW2014017-283ff.jpg

«Как забавно, что сегодня я в белом», — подумала Наташа, поднимая руки над головой.  
Этот ее костюм мало чем отличался от обычного форменного. Чуть теплее, с тонким капюшоном. Ну и белый, естественно. Предназначенный для скрытого проникновения на объекты в горной местности и десантирования в зимнее время. Хороший костюм, на снегу она в нем была практически незаметна. Правда, сегодня это Наташе не помогло.  
Цепочка вооруженных охранников, поднимающихся из сугробов, выглядела крайне угрожающей. И то, как спокойно они направляли на нее оружие, говорило о самом неприятном — Вдову здесь ждали.  
Вспомнилась почему-то фраза Клинта, сказанная в подобной ситуации, та самая, про похеренный фактор внезапности.  
Наташа не успела даже потянуться к оружию, когда первый из наемников рухнул на снег. Через мгновение упал второй, за ним третий. За секунду до того, как среди охраны объекта началась паника и беспорядочная стрельба, Наташа сама ничком упала наземь. Вовремя — автоматная очередь прочертила рваную линию прямо над ней. Наташа кувыркнулась в сторону, вытянула пистолет из набедренной кобуры и выстрелила в охранника, оказавшегося ближе всех. Затем бросилась вбок, позволяя внезапному помощнику добить остальных.  
На снегу расцветали кровавые цветы, даже в сумерках кажущиеся неестественно яркими.  
Невидимый снайпер не мог уложить всех, но его помощь оказалась неоценимой — Наташа успела проскользнуть между скалой и остатками отряда, высланного ей на встречу и выйти им в тыл.  
Через двадцать секунд все было кончено.  
Убедившись, что живых и боеспособных противников не осталось, она прошлась между ними и стала выискивать подходящее для себя оружие. Тренированный слух улавливал вой сирены вдалеке — через несколько минут из ущелья прибудет подкрепление и хорошо бы избежать встречи с ним.  
Сильный порыв ветра вдруг толкнул ее в спину. Наташа обернулась и посмотрела вверх. Мужчина с винтовкой и в таком же белом костюме, как у нее, стоял на скале, едва различимый на фоне предрассветного неба. Занимающаяся пурга швырнула в глаза горсть снега и Наташа поневоле отвернулась, прикрывая глаза. Когда она обернулась снова, мужчина уже выбирался из кучи снега под скалой, куда спрыгнул секундой ранее.  
Подобрав парочку автоматов и закинув их за спину, Наташа направилась к нему.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она, передавая ему «калашников».  
Джеймс молча кивнул, принял оружие и продолжил осматриваться. Прямой опасности сейчас не было, просто он вообще не позволял себе расслабляться на операциях. Особенно, если был не один.  
— Мы нашумели, — посетовала Наташа. — Придется действовать быстро.  
— Справимся, — он закончил разглядывать окрестности и посмотрел на нее. — Что там с планом «Б»?  
— Моим планом «Б» был ты, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Так что следуем дальше по алфавиту.  
Джеймс не удержался от кривоватой улыбки в ответ.  
— Метель поднимается, — заметил он. — Можем этим воспользоваться, чтобы проскользнуть через расщелину рядом с главной дорогой к базе. Я осмотрелся сверху, там почти нет охраны. Да и следов меньше оставим.  
Наташа кивнула, признавая его право выбирать дорогу. Ее работа сегодня заключалась все-таки не в этом.  
Джеймс ушел вперед разведывать путь. Наташа оглядела напоследок клочок ущелья, где был бой. Сирены становились все громче и она, не теряя больше времени, направилась следом за Джеймсом, который уже начал растворяться в снегопаде, словно призрак.  
Зрение выхватывало из бело-серого безмолвия отдельные яркие пятна — свежая кровь на снегу, ее собственные рыжие пряди, звезда на плече Джеймса.  
Слишком много красного.  
А через несколько минут его станет еще больше.  
Джеймс вдруг остановился и оглянулся. Из-под черной маски мелькнули синие глаза. От одного этого Наташе вдруг сделалось легче.  
Она ускорила темп, догоняя его.  
— Не отставай, — проворчал Джеймс, пряча в голосе беспокойство.  
Наташа не ответила, лишь смахнула с его волос нерастаявший снег. Шагая за ним по снегу след в след, она подумала: «Как забавно, что сегодня мы оба в белом».  
Через несколько мгновений они оба скрылись в метели.


End file.
